


Lap Dance

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick gives Pete a lap dance.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 8





	Lap Dance

Pete was siting on the sofa scrolling through his phone when Patrick suddenly came up to him, straddling his lap to kiss him senseless. Shocked, he dropped his phone. "Jesus,' he muttered when the singer let him up for air. "Where did that come from?"

Patrick grinned, cupping his face in his hands. "Couldn't wait," he said, brushing his fingers against Pete's flushed cheeks. "Wanna fool around?"

"Yes," Pete said truthfully as he slid his arms around Patrick's waist. "Here?"

"Why not?" Patrick's eyes were bright with mischief. "I want to see how fast you can get me off.'

Pete chuckled as he slid his hands under the hem of Patrick's t-shirt. "I love a challenge."

"I know you do." Patrick sighed as he arched into the touch. "God, I love your hands. They know just what to do."

"Can't wait to do you," Pete murmured, kissing him yet again. "So beautiful...you're perfect for me."

Patrick sighed again as Pete began trailing kisses down his neck. "Pete...please..."

"It's okay, honey. I've got you," Pete whispered as he slowly unbuttoned Patrick's denim short. he brushed a thumb over one of his pink nipples, grinning when his lover shivered in response. "So ready for me...want me to take you upstairs?"

Patrick shook his head. "Don't want to wait that long," he gasped, feeling Pete's hard cock under his ass. "here. Do it here."

"Sweet honey baby," Pete said as he undid Patrick's jeans and reached inside. "Look at you...so hot and hard for me. You're amazing." He gave Patrick another kiss.

Patrick pushed his hips down against Pete's trapped cock, grinding against him. "Can't," he gasped, his eyes closing as his head tilted back. "Please, Pete...can't..."

"Patrick!" Pete yelled, burying his face in Patrick's chest as he came. Shuddering hard, Patrick came all over his lover's caressing fingers, his head falling forward to rest on Pete's broad shoulder.

Pete sighed as he planted a kiss on Patrick's exposed throat. "Sweet baby,' he murmured, drawing away a little to kiss him again. ""You're amazing." he said again.

"So are you." Patrick paused. "You okay? Sorry I jumped you like that.'

"Honey, that's nothing to be sorry for. And I'm fine." He suddenly grimaced. "I haven't come in my pants since I was seventeen."

"And I definitely need another shower," Patrick said as he got up. He smiled and held out his hand. "Join me?"

Pete followed him willingly into the downstairs bathroom.


End file.
